Conventionally, there have been generally provided an electronic device comprising an information reproducing device which reproduces and outputs information recorded on a disc-type storage medium, a control device which displays information on a screen of a display unit, based on a signal reproduced by the information reproducing device, and the electronic device in which the control device and the information reproducing device are connected by a connecting cable wire to be used.
As such an electronic device, for example, an electronic device comprising a DVD player as an information reproducing device, a television set as a control device provided with a cathode-ray tube as a display unit, and a connection cable for electrically connecting the television set and the DVD player may be listed.
In the above example, the television set has been sufficiently large, and the DVD player has also been comparatively large as an electronic device. Accordingly, these television set and the DVD player have been fixed indoors to be used, and there has been no idea of using the above devices for outdoor amusement.
As a conventional support structure of a connection cable in such an electronic device, a support structure, for example, shown in FIG. 35 has been widely known. In FIG. 35, a reference numeral 200 represents a connection cable led out from the housing of a control device. The connection cable 200 comprises: a number of wire rods 202 connected to an electronic circuit contained in a housing 201; a pipe-like covering member 203 which contains a number of wire rods 202; and support bodies 204 fixed at both ends of the covering member 203 in the longitudinal direction.
The support body 204 is provided to support one end of the connection cable 200 by fixing the above end at the housing 201. On the outer circumferential surface of the support body 204, two ring-shaped convex portions 204a and 204b are formed by providing an annular groove 205 extending in the circumferential direction. A through hole 206 engaged with the support body 204 is provided in one corner of the lower part of the housing 201.
At the inside of the corner of the housing 201, there is provided a wall portion 207 which fixes the support body 204 to the housing 201 by holding the ring-shaped convex portion 204b of the support body 204. By holding the ring-shaped convex portion 204b with the wall portion 207 and the side surface portion of the housing 201, the connection cable 200 is fixed and supported by the housing 201.
Also, a method without providing the above-described wall portion 207, in which the connection cable 200 is fixed by holding the side surface portion of the housing only with one pair of ring-shaped convex portions 204a and 204b of the support body 204, has been generally used.
Such conventional electronic devices, however, had a structure in which the connection cable 200 is fixed and supported with the support body 204 being held by the side surface portion and the wall portion 207 of the housing 201, or with the side surface portion of the housing 201 being held by one pair of ring-shaped convex portions 204a and 204b of the support body 204. Therefore, there has been a problem that the lead-out direction of the connection cable 200 led outside from the housing 201 was fixed in one direction, and the lead-out direction was not freely changed by the user according to a state of use.